New Memories
by Walrushlee
Summary: You get the gall up to tell the guy you like, but life isn't a fairytale. Who's really there for you in your time of need? And who's really willing to help pick you up? Oneshot.


AN: Hey my Homestuckers! This is NOT my first fanfic, but I figured, why not try an account where I ACTUALLY update on a regular basis? My goal is at LEAST once a week. I know you people will help keep me in line.

Walrus: Walrushlee does not own Homestuck. Praise Hussie.

 _Friends._

Bullshit! She'd wanted to cry at this last comment. They weren't friends. Barely friends. He didn't return texts, and she was pretty sure he talked about her behind her back. It was a lie just like the rest of the rejection. His words were kind, but his eyes were cold and showed how annoyed he was at her. Like he'd known the whole time but decided to ignore it. Like her bringing it up was an inconvenience to him. Like she was.

These thoughts ran thru her head on a loop, finally making her choke out a sob. She was in the middle of a small Alternian park. It was late(ish) and what she really wanted to be doing was out hunting. Sadly, Pounce de Leon was out on a trip and Eqius was left in charge of her (which was ridiculous, she wasn't a sweep old!) and of course, he wouldn't let her go hunting alone. Of course, he was too busy to take her.

Everyone was too busy for her.

She sat down on one of the benches and cradled her head in her hands. Slipping off her kitty hat, she ran her fingers through her hair. She never bothered to comb it, it all just got stuck under the hat anyway, she didn't care. She didn't care now either. Olive tinted tears ran down her face, hard earned and bitter.

Stupid her thinking stupid Karkat could ever return her feelings. Stupid feelings. Karkat was too wrapped up in Terezi. Terezi was too wrapped up in Dave. Dave was too wrapped up in Jade. Jade was too wrapped up in dogs. And dogs were kinda just there.

It was simply impossible to ship these people.

The moon was in full swing tonight, basking Alternia in luminescent green lighting. It was a lovely romantic night and the green moon always brought out her olive tones, making her look her best. She'd decided that _this_ was the perfect night to confess. But he hadn't even taken a step outside his respiteblock when she told him the news. His answer was warm, his eyes were cold, the door shutting was soft and his footsteps walking away were loud.

She was quite glad she'd decided against the do-it-in-public idea (although she had a sneaking suspicion Sollux had come over to visit).

After a little bit of crying, she became aware of somebody staring at her. She immediately leapt up, claws at the ready, and tears stopping (although her face was still wet).

Oh, it was only Gamzee.

She sat down on the bench, wondering what he was trying to do. His eyes were wide, the usual stoners look gone, and they were trained on her. A Faygo bottle on his lips, the end pointed heavenward as if he was taking a swig of it. One foot was in front of the other and the hand not holding the bottle was stretched behind his head, as if scratching an itch. His loose grey pajama pants were loose enough that she could see purple boxers underneath. It looked like he had froze upon seeing her.

When they met each other's eyes, a violet hue rose on his cheeks and he stumbled forward a little. He took the Faygo bottle away and a line of red dribbled down his chin and some splashed on the ground. He wiped it away but it probably just made his face and hand sticky.

"Hey motherfucker, I was just taking a stroll through this here park when I saw a little sis crying," He made his way over to her, "What in this wonder –motherfucking-full world has got you upset?" He sat down next to her.

She didn't know Gamzee and she certainly wasn't about to spill her heart out to him. She scooted away.

"It's nothing Gamzee. Just purrlease go away."

"Well that's an obvious lie," He said, leaning in closer to inspect her face, "Your face is wet, your eyes are red, your lip is trembling and your entire pretty kitty face looks sad. Tell this here motherfucker all about it."

"…It's nothing Gamzee. I'm furrine."

"Fine." She sighed in relief. She didn't feel like being the victim of a drug induced antic and she-OH HOLY FUCK WHAT WAS HE DOING?!

Gamzee slung the kicking and hissing girl over his shoulder, "If you don't want to talk here, I know the perfect place where we can jam."

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT MEOW GAMZEE!"

"No can do, motherfucker."

Nepeta let out a hiss before unsheathing her claws. She found she didn't have the will to shred the drugged up troll holding her and instead fell limp in surrender.

It wasn't long before they were entering the door (entryway? There was no door) of the Capricorn's respiteblock. Nepeta grimaced. She was left staring straight at the floor. She could see all the crushed and crumpled aluminum pie tins, filled with crust crumbs and smears of sopor. There were, of course, empty Faygo bottles tossed around, some flattened in the middle as if stepped on. Some were open and still had a bit of the sweet soda inside, staining the carpet. There was a rank smell in the air and Nepeta shuddered. How could someone live like this?

He trudged into a room (this one with a door). Finally, he let Nepeta go, who stumbled a little, the blood rushing from her head.

She glanced around, this room was cleaner. Pie tins were on counters. Faygo was scattered around but in closed, full bottles. The addition in this room was a plethora of horns lying around and a big pile of them in the corner of the room. Demonic clowns lined the walls, laughing at her from their two dimensional prisons. On the wall to her right, a Joker sneered at her, a sexy Harley Quinn smirked at her, one arm slung 'round his neck the other resting on a cocked hip.

And this was supposed to make her feel better?

Gamzee sauntered over to the pile, scooping up a red pop and flopping down. Nepeta winced at the dozens of honks coming from the pile. He patted the spot next to him on the horn pile. Faint honks rang out.

"Take a seat, Kitty Cutie."

Nepeta couldn't help but fight back a smile at the dorky nickname. She walked over to the horn pile and plopped down next to it, narrowly avoiding the honks.

"Or there. That's fine too." He chuckled, "So, once and for all, why were you crying?"

"It's really nothing."

He looked at her, eyes focused, elbow propped up on the horns, palm on his chin, other hand under his elbow.

"Tell me."

Nepeta looked at him then. The stoner-clown-highblood freak everyone came to for a laugh or to make fun of was now the only person on Alternia who was there for her.

The only one who cared.

The thought sent her into another crying fit.

"G-Gamzee? How do you st-st-stand it?"

"Stand what sis?"

"Being so alone all the time. Not being taken seriously. No one having any consideration for your feelings!"

He looked uncomfortable for a moment, "It's not like that sis. I mean, sure my lusus isn't there all the time, but I have friends that care."

"They don't are, YOU care. Don't you ever get sad?"

"…sometimes."

"Exactly. And who helps you with this?"

Silence.

"Right! No one ever wants to talk to you if you're not as bright as the sunshine! No one wants to see the _real_ you. No one cares."

"…I've got a moirail."

"That asshole Karkat? He doesn't even treat you well."

He blinked, "You'd never insult Karbro. Is he why you're sad?"

"…he rejected me."

"Oh Kitty…" Gamzee slid off the pile and wrapped his arms around Ne[eta. She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed, "He doesn't even deserve you, cutie. He doesn't know what he's missing."

"I wish people cared."

"Tell you what, kitty. I'll care. We can be moirails!"

"I'll be there for you too, Gam." She dried her eyes, smiling, "But we've already got moirails."

"Right. Oh well. We'll be better than that!" She looked up questioningly, "We'll be best friends! We might not balance each other out, but we're best together!"

Nepeta giggled. It was such a silly idea, best friends AND moirails. But Gamzee had a way of making everything better. She hugged him, burying her face in his shirt and he wholeheartedly returned it, chest rumbling with every chuckle. They spent the night together, laughing at memories, drinking Faygos and comforting each other.

Nepeta went home in the morning. Smiling, promising to troll him when she got home and visit in a couple days, waving goodbye.

Gamzee waved back, his heart, feeling heavy, but he was happy. His love would now always be with him, the competition was gone and he was that much closer to winning her over. The time wasn't right to make move yet, what with the recent heartbreak and all, but he'd help her forget.

They could make new memories together after all.

AN: I hope you liked it! It was soooo much fun to write! Spread the word, NEPZEE'S A THIN!

Karkat: Review or I'll act nice! ):B


End file.
